


First Chance I Get

by Alyss_Myrany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Curses, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Myrany/pseuds/Alyss_Myrany
Summary: In which a curse lend Sammy dear some bad ideas, and in which Dean pays the price of angering witches.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	First Chance I Get

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : This is an incestuous rape scene, induced by a curse mind you, but still, if you have troubles with written non-con, please know that none of the characters pictured actually wants what is happening =)
> 
> It's still hot imO

Dean never had a chance.  
He couldn't hold his ground against the younger yet taller man, and his knees already felt weak under him.

His head was bursting with fear and unanswered questions, his mouth was burning with pleas for his integrity and he ground his teeth in anticipation.  
The Winchesters had already been cursed, many times. They'd been thrown around by monsters, demons, angels, etc... They'd both done a stint in hell, and they'd both lived through horrible things, but that was new to Dean.  
That was horrible-er if possible.

His body wasn't fully responsive and he felt powerless, a writhing mess under his brother's steely grip. As he was crushed against the wall he tried to extract himself from the situation, fighting for freedom with little energy.  
Dean felt drained, as if whatever happened to Sammy had effect on him too, and his throat was closed shut. He tried to yell nonetheless, only managing to whimper his brother's name, which seemed to deepened the magic's grip on the youngest mind.

"Shhhhh Dean... You took care of me all my life - " He swiftly turned Dean around to face him and plunged his hazelnut eyes into the emerald terrified ones. "Now i'll take care of you..." There was no trace of anger or aggressiveness in his voice, just a longing for proximity that scared Dean even more.  
He could see something in his brother's face that he had seen before, that he had seen in mirrors whenever he wanted something or someone badly enough to do whatever it took to get it.

Sam's hand caressed his brother's cheek and he slowly leaned toward a kiss he clearly desired more than anything at this instant.  
His eyes darted back and forth between the green hypnotising eyes and the pink satiny underlip that Dean had started to bit, unable to hide his dread from the man who had been by his side his whole life. The older brother wanted to talk, to remind Sam of what they were, remind him that the love he felt was Brotherly and not... Not this.  
A cold shiver rose in his back as Sam leaned further and crashed their lips assertively, his hands making their way on Dean's arms to grab his wrists and calmly lift them over his head.

By that time, Dean was shuddering and trying again to escape the indomitable Sasquatch that, he was sure of it now, didn't even know this was happening. And he'd be damned if he let a curse traumatise his little brother !  
But he wasn't in a position to help or do anything for that matter, and when Sam deepened their kiss, Dean stopped moving again, scarred for life at the sudden realisation that this was one of the best kiss he'd ever received in his partner-riddled life.  
Their tongue meddled and for a second Dean forgot it was his brothers, it didn't feel so atrocious then. Sam didn't stop kissing him, while he slid a hand down Dean's right arm to touch his abs over his shirt and Dean jolted against the wall, breaking the kiss.

He was panting in shock, disgusted with himself, Sam looking at him triumphantly with a wide nasty grin on his face.  
The older man managed to rip out of his throat a noise he meant as a authoritarian "Stop Right Now Sammy" but it only got out as a demanding "Sammy". He hated that he couldn't talk clearly, and the fact that his voice was a whimper of anticipation, one that he'd heard in other people as well.  
Mainly people he'd bang afterwards.

His heart was racing and pounding in his chest as he realised there was no stopping that spell from going all the way down. He cried out to Castiel in his mind, knowing the angel wouldn't answer, but he tried nonetheless. Anything to stop this from happening. Anything but his own little brother ravaging the both of them without even being aware of it.

Sam gave him a little room for about two seconds, leaving each hand in place, and after he felt confident Dean wouldn't stop him, he kissed his brother again, more crudely this time, his tongue penetrating Dean's lips and licking each millimeter of the soft and breathless mouth that didn't even try to fight anymore.  
The older one simply tried to catch his breath in between the bites and the kisses on his lips, and shivered again when Sam's hand slid deliberately under his shirt and up onto his nipple, gently twisting it. As he lowered his mouth in Dean's ear, edging their bodies unspeakably close, Sam muttered in a low voice : 

"You are so pretty all flustered like that..." Dean's heart broke in two but he closed his eyes and stayed immobile, still barely able to breathe. Sam was now pinching and twirling on his nipple and deposited a kiss on Dean's collarbone, causing him to whimper once more. "Do you want more ?" He bit tenderly the white flesh of Dean's throat and stopped holding Dean's wrists to take his brother's shirt off "I want more, Dean." His voice was lower than usual, and with Dean still unable to move on his own, the shirt was soon thrown on the floor, revealing a torso covered in scars from their hunts.

His back was squashed back against the wall, and Sammy crushed him even more after discarding the clothe, biting Dean's lower lip almost to blood and wrenching yet another whine from the eldest.  
Sam's hands ran along the scars, his teeth raked against Dean's skin, Dean whose train of thought had almost completely been oblivied by Sam's unhealthy doings. How could it be... not that bad ?  
Dean felt the weight of the curse back on his shoulders the instant he opened his eyes and saw Sam's lust filled gaze burying itself into his soul.

There was no stopping it anymore and he knew this. He contemplated, unable to do anything, as Sam kissed and licked his collarbone.  
As Sam undid his belt in a scarily swift movement.  
As Sam unbuttoned his jeans and took them down, along with his underwear.  
As Sam put his hands on Dean's shoulders and slowly forced him on his knees, soughing promises of pleasure between two eager breaths.  
"How come i've never asked for that before ?... Your lips are so desirable..."

Sam slithered a thumb in his brother's mouth and caressed his tongue with it, opening the so desirable lips just enough to put the tip of his hard member inside and just in time to see a beautifully manly tear fill the eye of Dean Winchester. He then proceeded to penetrate the trembling face, slowly, and steadily, his head lightly thrown back, a hand in Dean's hair and another on the wall behind.   
To Dean, it felt like a year of torture in hell, and, as his little brother fucked his throat and moaned from it, he tried to keep a semblance of pride by thinking about how to punish the witch. Anything would have been better than thinking about the pleasure that this curse was giving him, anything to curb down his enthusiasm, anything to fight the magical horniness, anything to escape the thought of Sam's cock rubbing delicately between his palate and tonsils, anything to ignore how good it tasted, anything to avoid the tentative picture of this dick entering somewhere else.   
All these things in vain, however.

The first time that Sam went out of Dean's mouth, the eldest could not refrain from trying to take it back in, whimpering, and when Sam held Dean's head just too far for him to suck, he chuckled as his brother tried to lick his glans with the tip of his tongue. Dean whose tears flowed silently, who writhed vehemently in his jeans, whose pupils were dilated, and whose breathing was laboured. Dean whose eyes met Sam's and then started _begging_ for a little more. "Sammy please" he said again, "Sammy..." he pleaded.   
Sam grabbed Dean's short hair in a fist and raised him back up by pulling the hardest he could, eliciting a short cry of pain, and one of surprise when the tallest let go of Dean's hair to go straight to unbutton the eldest's jeans and pull them down so fast that Dean himself was impressed. He stopped being in awe when he realised what it meant, as the curse left him a speck of sanity and he started shaking again.  
Dean Winchester was thrown on the floor, his pants and boxers on his ankles, on all four, and Sam Winchester dropped himself right behind to finally do what he had been wanting to do since the curse had hit him.

And while Sam fucked his brother without a shred of preparation, without an ounce of tenderness, and while Dean buried his tear-streaked face in the dirty motel carpet, somewhere, on the other side of a city, a Witch laughed and lifted her curse.

The Winchesters would be left with cum and so much more on their hands and hearts.


End file.
